


in one void of summer, i kiss you goodbye.

by bandagewastingdevice



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Out, Or More Like, because it's sunnew, but changmin is just mentioned, but i promise there's still, but not really angst, chanhee cries a lot, kyeopmuda are childhood bestfriends, this fic is basically Pain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandagewastingdevice/pseuds/bandagewastingdevice
Summary: “chanhee,” panggil sunwoo bingung. ia masih belum paham dengan apa yang chanhee ucapkan, dengan percikan senang di dadanya, pun pula dengan sekelompok kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. sunwoo tidak paham—bukannya chanhee tak ingin lagi hidup bersamanya?“ayo hidup bareng,” ucap chanhee, dengan resolusi yang telak berbayang dari netranya. “tiga puluh hari. sebelum kamu pergi, sebelum kitapisah.”
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	in one void of summer, i kiss you goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> the basic idea was inspired from "13 centimeters", a doujin by gusari (natsuki kizu). disclaimer: i do not own anything except for the plot. also, big thanks to alma for beta-ing this work! now, pls enjoy the pain<3

“sunwoo?”

“disini,” ujar kim sunwoo, tersenyum kecil menampik suara parau khas bangun tidur yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar. pemandangan yang muncul setelah itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin selamanya ia bakar di dalam memori; choi chanhee, dengan tubuh kecil yang tenggelam dalam hoodie hitam polos milik sunwoo dan jemari yang mengusap malas utas rambutnya yang tak beraturan. matanya yang baru setengah terbuka sontak melebar melihat meja makan apartmentnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan aneka macam hidangan.

“semoga kamu suka,” ucap sunwoo, terkekeh menonton reaksi chanhee yang sedang mengitari meja makan dengan bingung. _kimchi jjigae_ , sup rumput laut, serta _bulgogi_ kesukaan mereka—semua telah lengkap tertata di atas piring.

“kamu,” ujar chanhee, mendudukkan dirinya di seberang sunwoo, dimana alat makan seperti sumpit dan garpu sudah terjejer rapi di depannya. “belajar dari mana?”

“dari kamu,” jawab sunwoo singkat. chanhee balas menaikkan sebelah alisnya—menuntut penjelasan lebih. sunwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai respons, “dari ngeliatin kamu.”

“jadi selama ini... kamu cuma pura-pura gak bisa masak?!”

sunwoo mengaduh lebih keras dari yang seharusnya ketika sumpit di tangan choi chanhee menggepuk kepalanya dengan tenaga yang tak tanggung-tanggung. “aw! sakit! chanhee, sakit!”

“selama ini kamu ngeliatin doang? kenapa gak bantuin, hah?!”

“aw, chanhee!” gerutu sunwoo. genggamnya menahan pergerakan tangan chanhee sembari melirik ke arah sup rumput laut miliknya yang sudah tumpah sedikit, “nanti supnya tumpah semua!”

chanhee akhirnya menurut. ia duduk kembali, tak lupa diikuti dengan dengus sebal yang sengaja dihembuskan ke arah poni pirangnya. bola matanya memutar bosan menyadari tatapan memelas ala kim sunwoo yang sedang jatuh kepadanya.

“chanhee,” rajuk sunwoo. “makan, yuk. keburu dingin—”

“berangkat jam berapa?”

kemudian, hanya riuh kalut dari benak mereka berdua yang terdengar, berharap agar denting dari jam dinding di sudut ruangan dapat berhenti barang sebentar saja. barangkali, masih ada kata cinta yang tertinggal di tenggorokan, atau sentuh sayang yang masih ditunggu tiba. dan bila masih boleh, sunwoo ingin mengusap pergi genang yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata chanhee—di pasang netra kesayangannya, tempat dimana dasar kasihnya bermuara.

tetapi, sunwoo tidak boleh, sebab chanhee yang ini bukanlah miliknya lagi.

maka, gerik sumpitnya sengaja ia percepat, seakan daging yang hendak ia ambil dapat mendistraksi hampa yang tiba-tiba datang melubangi rongga jiwanya. “satu jwam lagi,” kata sunwoo, mulut penuh makanan.

chanhee memukulnya dengan sumpit sekali lagi. “jorok,” gumamnya, mengulum senyum seolah tidak ada air mata yang sedang mengalir bebas di kulit pipinya.

dan satu jam berlalu begitu saja. persis seperti lima tahun terakhir—bagaikan mimpi indah yang tak pernah diinginkan habis. masa milik berdua tak pernah terlewati tanpa dada yang penuh oleh rasa sayang, pun juga listrik di kulit yang bersentuhan. ditemani dengan pipi yang selalu pegal oleh senyum kala sambut tawa yang lain di elok hari-hari yang tak pernah ingin dibagikan kepada siapapun. mereka seperti dua potong _puzzle_ yang selalu berdampingan, dengan gairah dan rindu yang mengikuti di tiap seginya.

sayang, ketika sunwoo terbangun, mereka hanyalah kim sunwoo dan choi chanhee; dua manusia yang hanya sanggup mengaku kalah bila sudah dihantam oleh waktu dan jarak.

“aku pergi,” pamit sunwoo dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan. berharap kalau chanhee tidak mendengar, waktu boleh berhenti dan chanhee-nya akan kembali. tetapi, chanhee tersenyum—senyum yang sunwoo tahu jelas ia paksakan, karena sunwoo paham betul bahwa chanhee ingin menutup cerita mereka selayaknya bagaimana mereka memulai.

sunwoo membelai satu persatu helai poni chanhee sebelum membubuhkan satu kecup khidmat di dahinya. jemarinya mengusap kulit pipi chanhee yang masih teramat basah, dan chanhee pun menyambut sentuhannya dengan genggaman halus di telapaknya.

“terima kasih,” bisik sunwoo, berusaha membalas senyum yang lebih tua sambil meniti rupa indah choi chanhee untuk yang terakhir kalinya. hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang pucat, bibir tipis serta untaian bulu disekitar netranya—adalah titik dimana sayang sunwoo pernah berlabuh tanpa sesal.

sunwoo menghapus hamparan jarak diantara mereka demi berikan satu kecup kecil di atas bibir chanhee, berharap supaya separuh dari sakit yang terpapar dari bayang pandangnya chanhee saat ini boleh menjadi miliknya saja.

“terima kasih,” ulang sunwoo. “karena udah sayang sama aku.”

dari jarak yang sebegini dekatnya, sunwoo menyadari bagaimana chanhee sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak merengkuhnya lagi ke dalam peluk. sebab, jikalau ia tak sanggup menahan diri, mungkin ia tak bakal mampu biarkan sunwoo pergi. karenanya, ia biarkan getar lemah jemarinya lari ke pipi sunwoo, semata-mata demi mengusap jatuhnya sepercik tetes dari obsidian kesayangannya.

“sama-sama, jelek,” balas chanhee seraya menjulurkan lidahnya main-main, dan mereka pun melepas tawa—atas reruntuh masa depan yang pernah mereka berdua susun, dan sejumput cerita cinta yang hanya sanggup mereka amini.

“ _aku pamit_.”

lambai tangan chanhee yang terlihat dari ambang pintu apartmentnya resmi menjadi penutup kisah mereka. tak satupun kata cinta atau sayang terselip, agar bahagia yang pernah hadir diantara mereka diizinkan untuk tetap melambung sampai ke lelangit angkasa raya yang paling tinggi—sekalipun dipisah jarak dan waktu.

semuanya dimulai ketika sunwoo dan chanhee memutuskan untuk singgah di kursi depan minimarket yang terletak beberapa meter dari apartment chanhee. langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh guntur dari awan mendung itu gagal membuat mereka bergeming, terutama setelah kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir choi chanhee.

“ _kita putus aja, sunwoo._ “

selama mereka berpacaran, tak pernah sekalipun sunwoo mengira kalau kata 'putus' dapat terucap dari siapapun diantara mereka. tidak dari chanhee, maupun dari dirinya sendiri. semarah-marahnya mereka ketika bertengkar dan sesedih-sedihnya mereka pasca bercekcok; selalu ada skenario dimana mereka dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya berdua.

dan jelas bukan kehidupan tanpa chanhee yang sanggup sunwoo bayangkan. terlebih di hari jadi mereka yang kelima.

“kenapa?” tanya sunwoo, tertimpa heran dan bingung. memorinya kembali ke masa-masanya bersama yang lebih tua—ketika mereka saling melepas tawa selagi berbagi ciuman pertama di atap sekolah, atau ketika jemari mereka bertaut hangat di bawah selimut—apakah semua itu tak berarti apapun bagi chanhee?

“karena,” chanhee menyeruput es cappuccino nya, berusaha menyembunyikan kumpulan air yang mulai menggenang dari sudut matanya. “karena aku _takut_ , sunwoo.”

sunwoo tahu pemuda di hadapannya itu juga tidak sedang baik-baik saja. namun, dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan kepalnya secara tiba-tiba ke atas meja sebagai pelampiasan dari emosinya.

“kenapa?!” ulangnya, seakan desperasinya bakal terjawab jika volume bicaranya dinaikkan. dari balik punggungnya, sunwoo bisa merasakan lirik bingung dari beberapa pengunjung minimarket. akan tetapi, ia menolak peduli.

“selama ini kita baik-baik aja,” ujar sunwoo dengan bibir yang gemetar menahan isak. “satu tahun ini kita lewatin dengan jarak yang gak sedikit. aku di jeonju, kamu di seoul. kamu sibuk sama kuliahmu, aku sibuk sama ujian akhirku. tapi kenapa—kenapa tiba-tiba takut, chanhee?”

mungkin, dengan melihat sunwoo yang sebegini putus asanya, chanhee dapat berubah pikiran. mungkin, chanhee dapat berpikir ulang bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalani memang masih layak untuk dipertahankan, sekalipun raga mereka terpisah sampai ribuan kilometer. namun sayang, pedihnya tetes yang mengalir dari mata yang lebih tua kemudian berkata lain.

“sunwoo, kamu perginya ke amerika,” jelas chanhee. sedu mereka serupa, tapi belum ada satupun yang menolak untuk berhenti menyakiti. “bukan ke jeonju atau ke seoul. bukan di korea. tapi _ke amerika_.”

“sama aja!” teriak sunwoo. obsidiannya memanas, dan sejuta harap mulai meleleh ke kulit pipinya. pada akhirnya, ia biarkan isak yang sudah ia tahan keluar begitu saja. “sama aja! mau dimana aja, perasaaan aku ke kamu gak akan berubah. kamu juga gitu, kan, chanhee?”

“terus, kenapa kamu bohong?”

sunwoo terdiam.

“kalau kamu sebegitu yakinnya, kenapa kamu bohong, sunwoo?” desak chanhee. gerik dadanya naik turun tak berirama, berusaha menahan gusar yang terpatri dari nafas beratnya. “kenapa selalu menghindar setiap aku tanya kamu mau kuliah dimana?”

“aku—”

“tahun lalu, changmin bilang kalau dia mau ke amerika,” potong chanhee. “changmin _bilang_. tapi, kenapa kamu enggak?”

sunwoo masih ingat. ia ingat hari dimana ia dan changmin pergi ke apartment chanhee untuk memberi kejutan di hari peringatan lahirnya tahun kemarin. hari itu, dengan hidung yang belepotan kue _blueberry_ , changmin bercerita tentang angan masa depannya; tentang rencananya untuk meneriakkan nama sunwoo dan chanhee kepada ratusan ribu penonton di hadapannya bila ia berhasil naik ke atas panggung, dan tentang bagaimana ia akan memulai semuanya melalui tawaran beasiswa menari yang ia dapatkan dari universitas terkenal di amerika.

dan sunwoo ingat bagaimana isi kepalanya selalu memintanya untuk ikut jujur, berujar terus terang bahwa ia juga mendaftar di audisi yang sama dan menerima beasiswa yang serupa. tetapi, setiap chanhee membawa topik 'kuliah' ke permukaan, nyalinya bakal ciut, dan pikirnya akan langsung panik cari alasan untuk kabur.

“aku takut,” aku sunwoo kemudian, “kalau aku bakal bikin kamu sakit.”

“apa bedanya sama sekarang,” geram chanhee, dengan lemah gigit di bibir yang masih berusaha membendung tangis.

“terus gimana, chanhee,” sunwoo mengacak helai kelam rambutnya gusar. “kamu maunya gimana?”

“aku mau kamu _pergi_.”

dan lagi-lagi, bukan jawaban ini yang sunwoo harapkan dengar di malam delapan agustus. bukan tangis chanhee yang ingin ia lihat, dan bukan untai janji mereka berdua yang ingin ia lenyapkan.

“kejar mimpimu, sunwoo,” ucap chanhee, berusaha menyembunyikan tangis yang lepas dengan menenggak cepat-cepat minuman berkafein di tangannya. “fokus ke masa depanmu, jangan ke aku lagi.”

“di masa depanku ada kamu,” bisik sunwoo, kepalang sakit. “ _ada kamu, chanhee._ “

hening yang menghampiri kemudian bukanlah hening familiarnya sunwoo dan chanhee, dimana mereka diperbolehkan untuk mengambil satu tarik nafas setelah terhempas oleh hiruk pikuknya beban dan tanggung jawab, dan dimana mereka diizinkan untuk menggunakan bahu milik satu dengan yang lain sebagai penenang dari ilusi negatif yang datang tak diundang. hening yang ini sakit; bagaikan bising lantang di benak yang memaksa keduanya untuk menyadari benang tak kasat mata yang telah terlanjur melebar.

“sunwoo,” panggil chanhee. sebutir air kembali turun di pipinya, dan sunwoo benci tahu kalau itu karenanya. “ayo tinggal sama aku.”

sunwoo membulatkan matanya. otaknya berusaha keras memproses kalimat yang baru diterima indera pendengarannya. chanhee yang ini penuh kejutan—seperti bukan chanhee yang ia kenal sejak masa kanak-kanaknya. choi chanhee yang ini _asing_ , dan gigit di bibir sunwoo tidak lebih sakit dari pilu yang sedang mendera benaknya saat ini.

“maksudnya?”

“tadi kamu bilang masih ada sebulan sebelum kamu pergi, kan?” tanya chanhee, dan sunwoo mengangguk mengiyakan. fokusnya masih mengantisipasi penuh apa yang bakal diucapkan oleh chanhee selanjutnya.

“ada kamar kosong yang bisa kamu pakai,” gumam chanhee lambat-lambat, pasang jemarinya ia mainkan asal di atas meja. “kamar tamu, sih. tapi, ada kasurnya, kok. ada lemari yang bisa kamu pakai juga. memang agak kotor, tapi nanti bisa aku bersihin.”

“chanhee,” panggil sunwoo bingung. ia masih belum paham dengan apa yang chanhee ucapkan, dengan percikan senang di dadanya, pun pula dengan sekelompok kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. sunwoo tidak paham—bukannya chanhee tak ingin lagi hidup bersamanya?

“ayo hidup bareng,” ucap chanhee, dengan resolusi yang telak berbayang dari netranya. “tiga puluh hari. sebelum kamu pergi, sebelum kita _pisah_.”

dan bodoh jika sunwoo tak mau. bodoh jika sunwoo menolak untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk meniti mimpi yang sudah ia damba-dambakan sejak lima tahun terakhir. maka, ia mengangguk, dan membiarkan perihnya senyum yang chanhee bagi malam itu menusuk habis jiwanya.

terhitung baru di hari keempat ketika chanhee sadar kalau kesabarannya sudah sampai ke ujung tanduk.

dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat piring yang sudah ia pakai makan sejak pagi. piring itu masih belum dicuci, dan bertumpukan dengan piring-piring lainnya di wastafel dapur apartmentnya. kumpulan alat makan tersebut mengingatkannya dengan nasib piring bekas roti cokelat yang sempat ia pakai untuk sarapan di dua pagi sebelumnya; _kotor_.

ujung alisnya berkedut kesal. sudah jelas siapa pelakunya.

“kim sunwoo!” teriak chanhee sambil mendobrak masuk kamar yang lebih muda. suara yang keras membuat si penghuni kamar nyaris terjatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk.

chanhee balas melemparnya tatapan keki disertai dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada. pasang matanya yang awas menyadari air muka sunwoo yang mulai kehilangan warnanya setelah tangannya melepas gesit _headset_ yang menempel di telinganya.

“o-oh, udah pulang?” sambut sunwoo dengan sejumput ringis ngeri, berusaha terlihat polos.

“kenapa piringnya belum dicuci, hm?”

ringis sunwoo melebar. jemari panjangnya berpindah ke utas rambutnya yang berantakan bekas _headset_ dan menggaruk gatal yang sebenarnya tak ada. isi kepalanya langsung berusaha mengulik barang satu saja alasan yang bisa ia pakai untuk kabur dari situasi saat ini.

“aku kira kamu belum mau pulangㅡ”

“siapa suruh tunggu aku pulang?”

sunwoo menyerah. komputer yang menempel di meja dengan _game over!_ yang tertera besar-besaran di layar tidak sempat ia hiraukan. dengan mata yang sengaja dilebarkan dan bibir yang mengerucut penuh, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membuang kurang lebih separuh dari harga dirinya demi berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya.

“chanhee, cowok aku yang paling cakep,” ujar sunwoo sembari meraih jemari chanhee. ibu jarinya mengusap pangkal jemari chanhee dalam gerakan memutar. “nanti aku beliin es krim kesukaan kamu, ya? mau?”

sebab di apartment chanhee, tidak ada yang boleh tidak beres. aturan itu tidak berubah semenjak sunwoo datang sebagai penghuni sementara. dari sekitar delapan aturan, terpatri jelas bahwa yang lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bagiannya tidak boleh mendapatkan jatah air hangat untuk mandi. sunwoo takutㅡbajunya sudah basah oleh keringat akibat sesi gamenya yang cukup intensㅡdan ia benci kedinginan.

“aku bisa beli sendiri,” jawab chanhee ketus. tapi, sunwoo masih belum menyerah. dibelainya lengan kurus chanhee hingga ke otot bahunya yang telah meregang minta diistirahatkan sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

“kalau nanti habis mandi aku pijetin, gimana? kamu pasti capek banget habis ngobrol sama temen lama kamu seharian, kan?”

dari jarak sedekat ini, sunwoo mampu meninjau jelas resolusi chanhee yang sudah mulai runtuh dari pasang netranya. bibir pemuda itu melengkung kecil menyadari deham gugup yang terdengar dari tenggorokan lawan bicaranya kemudian.

“atau kalau mau,” dengan awas, sunwoo kurangi jarak diantara mereka—semata-mata hanya demi merasakan nafas chanhee yang mulai memburu dari bilah bibirnya.

“kalau mau,” ulang sunwoo, terkekeh kecil sembari memandangi mata chanhee yang sempat malu-malu lari ke bibirnya selama sepersekian sekon. “nanti aku kasih sun, _gimana_?”

“dimana,” tanya chanhee. remang di bulu kuduknya benar terasa sampai ke kulit sunwoo, dan yang lebih muda tersenyum senang melihat seberapa besar kuasa yang ia miliki atas kendali komposur kekasihnya.

“dimana aja,” jawab sunwoo asal. tangannya mengusap poni pirang chanheeㅡhelai demi helai, perlahan dan penuh sayangㅡsebelum sebelah tangannya lari menyentuh halus-halus punggung yang lebih tua. turun, dan terus turun, hingga sampai ke belah bokongㅡ

“aw!” sunwoo sontak mengaduh keras sebelum terjerembab langsung ke atas keramik apartment ketika merasakan tendangan di tulang keringnya.

“dasar!” keluh chanhee. kedua tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan seakan jijik dan mukanya merah—mungkin tomat saja kalah. kemudian, ia sipitkan matanya dengan sinis sebelum bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, “pokoknya cuci piringnya, aku gak mau tahu!”

alih-alih ketakutan, sunwoo malah tertawa. karena dari hentak lucu dan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan oleh kekasih lima tahunnya tersebut, ia yakin bila akan ada air panas yang sengaja tidak dihabiskan untuknya.

“kamu inget, gak, gimana kita bisa pacaran?”

celetukan sunwoo di sore kesepuluh itu sukses menuai tatapan tajam dari chanhee. yang lebih tua kemudian berpura-pura sibuk memasukkan lapnya ke dalam ember dan menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke pintu kaca pembatas balkon.

“memangnya aku pikunan kayak kamu,” jawabnya galak. sunwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit sebagai balasan, dan chanhee menggerutu sebal, “nyapu yang bener!”

“iya, ini lagi nyapu!” debat sunwoo, bibir tebalnya semakin dimajukan. chanhee hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. _ada-ada saja, sih_.

“inget. karena kita berdua sama-sama iri changmin bisa pacaran sama cowok yang dia taksir, kan? si ketua osis itu... siapa namanya?”

“kim younghoon,” ujar sunwoo sambil berusaha meraih kotoran yang ada di bawah sofa ruang tamu dengan ujung helai sapunya. “sekarang siapa yang pikunan, deh.”

“diem, gak.” desis chanhee, dan sunwoo terkekeh kecil menanggapi ancaman belakanya.

“kamu tahu, gak,” ujar sunwoo pelan, menjulurkan sapunya lebih dalam seakan ia belum mendapatkan kotoran yang sejak tadi ia cari—semata-mata agar merah di telinganya tak tertangkap basah oleh lawan bicaranya. “kalau sebenernya aku udah naksir kamu jauh sebelum itu?”

chanhee menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat, begitu cepat sampai sunwoo takut kalau kekasihnya itu bakal terserang keram leher.

“hah?” matanya membelalak, dan lap di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. _gemes_ , batin sunwoo.

“waktu itu kamu bilang kalau kamu pengen punya pacar juga, kan?” lanjut sunwoo, dan chanhee mengangguk—mengingat jelas bagaimana dirinya mengomel sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka berdua yang absen dari celotehannya ji changmin. “makanya aku tawarin kamu buat jadi pacar aku. eh, tahunya kamu malah setuju.”

“h-habisnya,” chanhee menggigit bibirnya canggung, berusaha mencari satu saja alasan masuk akal yang mampir di benaknya. sunwoo balas tersenyum, sebab wajah memerah choi chanhee yang berbiaskan terangnya langit sore ditemani dengan jemari yang dimainkan asal di depan dada merupakan pemandangan yang indahnya setengah mati. “habisnya aku gak kenal siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa diajak pacaran!”

“tapi kita malah pacaran lebih lama dari mereka,” lanjut sunwoo, akhirnya menarik kotoran dengan ujung sapunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam serokan. “bahkan changmin udah punya pacar baru sekarang.”

chanhee mengangguk pelan, mengingat bagaimana changmin memperkenalkan kekasih barunya melalui facetime rutin mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. lucu, sebab meski sudah terbang menyebrangi berbagai pulau dan negara, tetap saja dirinya berakhir dengan lelaki asal korea. baik sunwoo maupun chanhee terkikik tak habis pikir mengingat tingkah sahabat kecil mereka tersebut.

“terus, inget pas aku nyanyi buat kamu, gak?”

mana mungkin chanhee lupa? hari itu adalah hari perayaan perpisahan yang diadakan khusus bagi siswa tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah pertama tempat mereka menimba ilmu. waktu itu, changmin masih menolak untuk berbicara dengan mereka, mengira bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu sedang mencemooh dirinya dengan bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih selama beberapa minggu terakhir. tetapi, semua itu berakhir ketika kim sunwoo naik ke atas panggung sambil membawa gitar yang sampai saat ini chanhee tak tahu milik siapa.

“lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk pacarku, choi chanhee,” ulang sunwoo, persis seperti dirinya lima tahun yang lalu—dengan kaos hitam yang dibalut kemeja seragam yang tidak dikancingkan dengan benar, dan gugup gemetar di ujung jemarinya akibat keputusan _impromptu_ -nya sendiri untuk naik ke atas panggung. ia masih ingat bagaimana chanhee dan changmin sontak melemparkan tatap kaget dari sudut ruangan, tidak menyangka bahwa sesi bebas yang baru dilemparkan oleh pembawa acara itu akan diisi oleh kim sunwoo yang mereka kenal. sunwoo juga ingat bagaimana dirinya berusaha selantang mungkin dalam ungkapkan cintanya sore itu, semata-mata bukan hanya untuk memupus skeptisnya ji changmin, tapi juga choi chanhee.

sunwoo menutup mata, berusaha menghayati perannya sebagai kim sunwoo dari kelas delapan a. jemarinya mengibas asal ke ujung sapu yang ia pegang seakan helainya adalah senar gitar. dirinya menarik napas dan berhitung sampai tiga, seolah yang ada di depannya benar-benar adalah sekelompok deretan siswa dari berbagai kelas dan bukan hanya choi chanhee dengan lap dan semprot kaca di tangan.

“ _i can show you the world..._ “

chanhee terbahak. wajahnya yang memerah karena malu oleh sebab suara sumbang dan salahnya petik nada yang menggema di sekitar gedung auditorium sekolah kemudian hadir di bayang, bersamaan dengan pemilihan lagu super klise yang mengundang tawa dari teman-teman sebaya dan bahkan gurunya.

jika diingat-ingat lagi, choi chanhee dari kelas sembilan c saat itu ingin kabur dan menulikan telinganya dari semua ledekan kawan sekelasnya. tapi, choi chanhee yang ini berpikir kalau pengalaman semacam inilah yang paling tak ingin ia lupakan untuk seumur hidupnya; dimana kim sunwoo berani mengutarakan kasihnya ke hadapan seluruh muka bumi.

“aku suka suara kamu,” celetuk chanhee, sukses memotong sesi karaoke pribadi yang lebih muda. “berat, tapi halus. gampang didenger. meskipun amatur, tapi gak sepenuhnya buta nada.”

tanpa sadar, sunwoo menahan nafas. langit sudah semakin gelap ditelan lekangnya waktu, tapi ia masih dapat menelaah bias senyum choi chanhee yang tak lagi mencapai matanya.

“kalau kamu lagi kesal, suara kamu tambah keras. mungkin supaya orang-orang gak bisa lihat takut yang lagi kamu sembunyiin. tapi, kalau kamu lagi seneng, suara kamu tambah kecil, seakan kamu takut kebahagiaan kamu bisa direnggut kalau ada satu orang aja yang denger,” jelas chanhee. tangannya berpindah mengambil lap yang sudah terlalu lama menjadi saksi bisu mereka di atas lantai untuk dilipat rapi-rapi.

“tapi, kalau sama aku, suara kamu halus.” lanjut chanhee, dan tak butuh seorang jenius untuk menyadari getar di ucapnya kemudian. “suara kamu yang selalu ngebuat aku merasa disayang.”

“aku sayang kamu,” aku sunwoo, terliput sejuta lara dan asa, terbang dibawa angin petang.

“aku tahu,” balas chanhee. bukan _aku juga_ , sekalipun benar itu yang ia rasa. sebab, kalau angkasa mendengar, bisa-bisa cintanya dibenamkan layaknya ufuk mentari di ujung barat.

tengah hari yang ke tiga belas, sunwoo menemukan dirinya sudah mengutuk aplikasi prakiraan cuaca di ponselnya sebanyak lebih dari lima kali. agustus mestinya musim panas, bukan musim dimana ia harus membawa payung di genggam demi mengantisipasi hujan yang ternyata benar tiba.

dan lagi, bukan sekedar rintik yang menghampiri, melainkan lebat dan angin kencang yang tidak menunjukkan tanda reda sekalipun sampai sekiranya tiga jam. oleh sebab itu, sunwoo tak terlalu kaget ketika menemukan chanhee—dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan suhu tubuh melebihi batas normal—nyaris ambruk di ambang pintu apartment.

“chanhee!” panggil sunwoo panik. dirinya menggoyangkan pelan figur chanhee dalam rengkuhnya sembari menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya. pemuda itu menggigit bibir demi menghentikan rasa takut yang berangsur muncul oleh sebab minimnya respon yang diberikan lawan bicaranya. dirinya beralih melepas tas belanjaan di genggam chanhee dan melemparkannya ke sofa sebelum mengangkat tubuh lemah kekasihnya itu.

“aku disini, chanhee,” bisik sunwoo, menjawab rintih sakit yang kerap terlepas dari bibir yang lebih tua sembari mengecup sayang dahinya yang panas oleh demam. “semuanya bakal baik-baik aja, oke?”

sunwoo bisa merasakan anggukan chanhee di dadanya, dan afirmasi kecil tersebut rupanya respons yang lebih dari cukup bagi sunwoo untuk mencium kembali helai pirang favoritnya.

setelah mengelap sekujur tubuhnya dengan handuk hijau dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan piyama kering, sunwoo tak lupa untuk membungkus tubuh lemah chanhee dengan selimut tebal.

“belum makan, kan?” tanya sunwoo. jemarinya menyelipkan poni panjang chanhee ke telinganya sebelum menempelkan kompres ke dahinya perlahan. mata lawan bicaranya itu masih terpejam ketika ia membalas dengan gelengan lemah.

“kalau gitu aku masakin bubur, ya,” bisik sunwoo lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. tanpa sunwoo sadari, suara kursi yang ia tarik ke belakang berhasil membangunkan chanhee. pemuda berambut kelam itu baru mau membalikkan badan ketika merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung kausnya.

“kenapa?” tanya sunwoo, dengan panik kembali menyelubung. dirinya kembali duduk sembari meraih jemari chanhee yang ada di kausnya.

“kamu...” gumam chanhee, berusaha membuka barang satu saja kelopak matanya, yang nyatanya terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan ketika cahaya yang mampir di indera pengelihatannya malah membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut pusing. “gak bisa... masak...”

“kan, ada gugel,” jawab sunwoo seraya menjatuhkan kembali sentuh lembutnya ke helai poni chanhee, hingga sulit bagi yang lebih tua untuk tak terjun langsung ke alam mimpi. tetapi, ketakutannya akan rindu pun mendera, karena bisa saja ia melewatkan satu lamannya dengan sunwoo saat ini—dan waktu tak akan mungkin mengijinkan mereka untuk mengulang.

maka, dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, chanhee genggam ujung jemari sunwoo di telapaknya seerat yang ia bisa. “jangan... pergi,” ucap chanhee, “sunwoo...”

dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, sunwoo ingin mengucap janji serupa; bahwa ia tak mungkin hengkang ke tempat dimana chanhee tak berada, dan bahwa ia akan selalu ada buat kekasihnya seperti sebagaimana dirinya lima tahun belakangan. bahwa ia benar _disini_ , dan chanhee bisa meraihnya kapanpun ia mau.

tetapi, mana tega? mana tega ia mengucap bohong dan melihat chanhee-nya runtuh termakan asa yang tak diperbolehkan terjadi—persis seperti dirinya?

“aku disini,” ucap sunwoo seraya mengeratkan genggaman mereka berdua. badannya maju untuk mengecup bibir chanhee sekilas, sekaligus berdoa kepada langit agar segala pintanya chanhee lah yang setelah ini bakal dikabulkan. “ _aku disini, chanhee_.”

ketika mata chanhee terpejam, ada setetes bulir yang jatuh di pipinya. sunwoo bubuhkan satu kecup lagi disana, seolah tak ada air yang juga sedang mengalir dari netranya.

pada sore yang ke tujuh belas, kim sunwoo diajak membuat kue. dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan choi chanhee.

tidak ada alasan khusus dibalik pembuatan kue mendadak itu. _pengen aja_ , celetuk chanhee, dengan figur yang sibuk berlalu-lalang demi menyiapkan alat dan bahan makanan di sekitar dapur apartment. ketika sunwoo melirik ke arah meja makan, sudah tersedia bahan-bahan adonan seperti pengembang, tepung terigu, dan gula yang tertata rapi di samping sebuah kantong plastik berlogo minimarket.

“ini dimasukin kemana?” tanya sunwoo penasaran seraya mengangkat sekotak margarin dengan sebelah tangannya.

“ih, tunggu! buat adonannya dulu,” balas chanhee, tangannya merebut margarin yang ada di tangan sunwoo. yang lebih muda balas menaikkan satu bahunya sambil meneliti figur chanhee di depannya. dengan sarung tangan yang panjangnya mencapai lengan dan tubuh yang dibalut oleh celemek merah muda, kekasihnya itu berpenampilan layaknya sudah lebih dari siap untuk membuka toko rotinya sendiri. mata sunwoo kemudian beralih kearah video tutorial yang sedang berputar di ponsel chanhee.

_“pertama-tama, tuangkan susunya terlebih dahulu!”_

sunwoo pun sontak mengambil sekotak susu full cream yang belum dikeluarkan dari dalam plastik setelah mendengar instruksi dari video, “aku tuang yaㅡ,”

“tunggu!” chanhee sontak menahan lengan sunwoo yang hampir saja berhasil menuangkan cairan tersebut ke dalam mangkuk.

“kenapa?”

chanhee menghela nafas. pemuda itu menghentikan sementara videonya sembari menggerutu kesal, “liat videonya sampai selese dulu, baru di praktekin!”

sunwoo pun mengernyit pertanda bingung. “bukannya mending diikutin sambil ditonton?”

“ih, engga lah!” debat chanhee, dan dahi sunwoo semakin mengerut dalam heran. “nanti gak fokus! ayo, nonton dulu!”

bukannya kalau ditonton dulu malah bisa lupa nantinya? begitu pikir sunwoo. akan tetapi, tetap saja ia biarkan dirinya mengikuti dorongan chanhee untuk duduk dan menonton video itu bersamanya. meski ia rasa percuma, karena ia bahkan mengalami kesulitan dalam membedakan tepung dan gula. apa chanhee benar-benar ingin membuat kue bersamanya?

nyatanya, chanhee serius. pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan memakaikan celemek cadangannya yang bergambar beruang khusus untuk sunwoo. sunwoo hanya bisa mendengus pasrah dan berdoa agar dirinya tidak membuat suatu kesalahan fatal selama proses pembuatan kue itu.

sayang, ketakutan sunwoo agaknya terbukti benar. beberapa menit kemudian, mangkuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk adonan nyaris terjatuh ke atas celemek chanhee.

“sunwoo!” omel chanhee, sontak menampar kepala sunwoo dengan pengaduk di tangannya. derasnya hujan yang turun masih menolak untuk mereda, dan rintik airnya sudah mampir sampai ke ujung lantai dapur apartment lewat atap yang bocor. chanhee tidak dapat membayangkan serepot apa mereka bila harus mengepel semua itu beserta dengan adonan kue yang ada di tangan sunwoo. “ceroboh banget, sih!”

“sori, sori!” erang sunwoo. _sakit_ , batinnya kesal. tanpa ragu-ragu, pemuda berambut kelam itu langsung memutus jarak diantara mereka dan menangkap tangan chanhee untuk merebut mixer yang ada di genggamannya, semata-mata agar tepukan di kepalanya bisa berhenti.

“m-mau apa?” tantang chanhee, kelewat sombong untuk ukuran seseorang yang kulit pipinya sudah ditutupi oleh rona malu. alis sunwoo terangkat sebelah, tergelak kecil melihat mata chanhee yang sedang berusaha hindari pandangnya. sunwoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menaruh mixer tersebut ke dalam mangkuk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang chanhee.

“apa—sunwoo!” jerit chanhee kaget ketika badannya mendadak diangkat dan didudukkan di sudut meja pantry yang kosong. sunwoo ada di hadapannya, dengan kedua lengan yang mengurung tiap pergerakan chanhee dan pasang obsidian yang makin berubah gelap.

“aku udah keburu laper,” ujar sunwoo kurang ajar. yang lebih muda menjilat sudut bibirnya sedikit, dan matanya mengerling senang menangkap fokus sayu chanhee yang langsung beralih ke liur yang sengaja ia tinggalkan disana. “mau makan kamu aja, _boleh_?”

tanpa aba-aba, yang lebih tua langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sunwoo sebelum menariknya dalam satu buah cium dalam. gigit di bibirnya sukses menimbulkan sepatah erang dari tenggorokan sunwoo, dan lidahnya langsung masuk untuk menyapa hangat mulut kekasihnya itu.

gerik chanhee terburu-buru, seolah takut gagal untuk meraup apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. tapi, sunwoo tak mau kalah. dirinya balas melilitkan indera perasanya dengan milik chanhee sebelum akhirnya meraba setiap deret atas giginya dalam gerakan yang memabukkan. baru tiga detik, namun sunwoo tahu jelas kalau waras chanhee sudah jatuh ke tangannya ketika suara desah nikmat yang familiar mulai melantun di telinganya.

di saat yang sama, chanhee sadar bila posisinya sekarang sudah berbalik. kali ini, dirinya lah yang terdorong. pangkal lehernya sudah menyentuh bagian atas laci pantry, dan ia paham kalau tak butuh waktu lama bagi kepalanya untuk ikut terbentur.

memorinya melaju mundur ke hari dimana kim sunwoo, dengan seragam sekolah menengah pertamanya, mengurung figur chanhee di depan pintu loker tingkat menengah atasnya. baru dua hari mereka tak bertemu, tetapi kecup buru-buru yang sunwoo berikan di lehernya seolah membuatnya yakin kalau kali terakhir mereka berjumpa adalah tahun lalu.

“ _sunwoo_ ,” bisik chanhee panik sebelum mengaduh akibat benturan di bagian belakang kepalanya ke laci lokernya sendiri. “ _berhenti, nanti ketahuan—_ “

“ _bentar_ ,” balas sunwoo, sebelum giginya melesak masuk ke perbatasan kulit antara leher dan bahu chanhee. dan jika pemuda itu menemukan benjol kecil pada kepala chanhee di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka setelahnya, dirinya hanya sanggup menyengir bodoh.

namun, sunwoo yang ini berbeda.

hantam kecil yang dinanti chanhee tak kunjung datang, sebab telapak sunwoo tiba-tiba merengkuh bagian belakang kepalanya. jemari sunwoo yang hangat mengelus helai pirang chanhee dalam gerakan menenangkan, dan chanhee secara tak sengaja melepas hela lega di mulut sunwoo.

tautan mereka terlepas ketika chanhee membuka mata. dilihatnya kim sunwoo, lengkap dengan bayang obsidian yang berlapis ribuan konstelasi bintang dan senyum mataharinya, menatap chanhee seakan ialah orang yang paling ingin ia lindungi di atas muka bumi.

maka, chanhee tak bisa tak menghapus jarak setipis benang diantara mereka demi menciumnya kembali. dalam doa kecilnya, tersimpan harap bahwa meskipun nantinya bahagia sunwoo bukan dirinya lagi, seisi angkasa raya akan tetap menghadiahinya dengan sejuta alasan lain.

di malam yang ke dua puluh dua, sunwoo hampir membiarkan badannya yang penuh peluh ambruk di atas choi chanhee. hal itu adalah hal yang biasa, sebab sesi panas mereka nyaris selalu meninggalkan sedikit ruang bagi keduanya untuk hanya sekedar bernafas.

namun, bukan hal yang biasa bagi choi chanhee untuk membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar demi menyambut datangnya kim sunwoo ke rengkuhnya.

“sini,” ucap chanhee, dengan dada telanjangnya yang masih naik turun tanpa ritme khusus. sunwoo tercengang—tatapnya dilebarkan dan mulutnya nampak seperti huruf 'o' kecil—dan chanhee menghela satu nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melingkarkan lengannya ke leher yang lebih muda.

chanhee selalu mengeluh “ _jorok_ ” setelah sesi bercinta mereka, terlebih karena cairan berupa keringat dan bekas klimaks yang menempel di tubuh mereka. oleh karena itu, sunwoo selalu hati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh kulit kekasihnya itu kecuali dengan handuk basah, meskipun yang biasanya ia inginkan hanyalah bermanja-manja di atas kasur sampai mereka berdua terlelap.

“dulu kamu yang selalu minta pelukan tiap habis ngewe,” ujar chanhee. jemarinya pelan-pelan menata surai sunwoo yang berantakan karena tarikan darinya beberapa menit yang lalu, ingin merapikannya kembali. “meskipun _jorok_.”

“enggak juga gapapa,” elak sunwoo, berusaha melepaskan rengkuh mereka agar chanhee tak merasa tak nyaman. namun, lain dari perkiraannya, kekasihnya itu malah balik mengeratkan dekap di lehernya.

“ssst, diem dulu.”

dan sunwoo ingin detik seperti ini beku selamanya—dimana deru nafas dan ketuk jantung mereka memompa dalam irama yang serupa. dalam nyaman yang sebegini indahnya, chanhee tak terasa jauh, dan sunwoo tak ingin pergi kemana-mana.

“menurut kamu,” mulai chanhee, menarik sesedikitnya dua helai dari kepala sunwoo agar pandang mereka dapat bertemu, “enakan punya rumah yang kecil atau besar?”

sunwoo tahu jawabannya. mereka sudah pernah berdiskusi soal ini, agaknya dua tahun yang lalu ketika sunwoo mengantarkan chanhee ke tempat bimbingan belajarnya sehabis bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

“ _mending yang besar, lah!_ ” jawab kim sunwoo saat itu, kelewat ngotot. di tahun ketiga mereka berpacaran, seragamnya masih tak terkancing dengan benar, dan kakinya masih suka menendangi kerikil yang tak bersalah sampai ke ujung perbatasan antara trotoar dan pantai. “ _jadi bisa lari-lari!_ “

“ _memangnya kamu anak kecil, hah?_ ” balas chanhee, tak kalah ngotot. “ _mending yang kecil lah, biar gampang bersihinnya!_ “

“ _terus kalau kita punya anak, gimana?_ ” celetuk sunwoo. bibirnya mengerucut ketika gagal merebut seplastik es jeruk yang sedang digenggam chanhee, yang sekarang sudah kabur sampai ke dua langkah di depannya.

“ _biar mereka main diluar_ ,” ujar chanhee, lidahnya sengaja dijulurkan iseng. “ _lagian mau ngurus berapa anak, sih? kamu sendiri, kan, juga masih kayak anak kecil!_ “

sunwoo ingat di kala petang itu, chanhee nyaris terlambat datang ke pusat bimbingan belajarnya. seragam yang biasa ia masukkan dengan rapi ke dalam celana sudah mencuat keluar, dilengkapi dengan tetes keringat dan butir pasir yang mampir sampai ke sudut-sudut lehernya. semua itu karena ia mencari gara-gara dengan kim sunwoo, kekasihnya yang juga merupakan atlet futsal sekolah menengah atas mereka. ketika mereka meminta maaf di depan guru chanhee, matahari sore pun terbenam; kepalang malu oleh sinarnya yang kalah terang dengan senyum keduanya yang bertengger lebar di wajah.

“rumah yang kecil,” jawab sunwoo, terkekeh kecil tontoni kerut yang muncul secara perlahan di dahi chanhee kemudian.

“kenapa?”

“kalau besar, nanti susah bersihinnya,” lanjut sunwoo sembari mengusap satu persatu kerut milik chanhee melalui halus jempolnya. “apalagi sendirian.”

“terus, gimana kalau kamu punya anak?” tanya chanhee. kerutan di keningnya sudah terhapus, tetapi pasang alisnya masih menukik oleh rasa penasaran. sunwoo tersenyum kecil sebelum mengusap alisnya juga.

“itu, mah, besok-besok aja,” jawab sunwoo lagi, matanya dikedipkan sebelah. “di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya, kalau kita jadi nikah.”

karena sunwoo ingat, ketika tawa mereka beresonansi diatas pasir pantai petang itu—didepan sang surya yang hampir ditenggelamkan oleh sekelompok laju ombak di laut biru—sunwoo berteriak kalau ia ingin punya dua anak. satu lelaki, satu perempuan. chanhee didepannya berbalik sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya kembali.

“ _nikahin aku dulu!_ ” tantangnya, dan sunwoo harus berhenti tertawa demi melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat agar bisa menangkap chanhee dan melamarnya langsung di tempat.

mungkin, saat itu, choi chanhee di depannya tidak tahu kalau kim sunwoo sedang berusaha mengabaikan kupu-kupu di perut yang datang bersamaan dengan sepuluh skenario tentang kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka. namun, choi chanhee yang ini tahu. terlihat dari bagaimana genang di netranya mencerminkan sendu, dan satu jemari kelingking yang kemudian ditawarkan untuk sunwoo.

“janji?”

sunwoo menyatukan kelingking mereka dalam satu buah ikat sebelum mengecup sayang lengkung cantik di ujung bibir chanhee. “janji.”

di penghujung hari ke dua puluh delapan, chanhee sedang menikmati dinginnya angin yang menerpa langsung wajahnya ketika badannya direngkuh rapat-rapat oleh seseorang yang hangatnya terlalu familiar.

“sunwoo,” panggil chanhee. niatnya untuk berbalik seketika gagal begitu dekap di pinggangnya berangsur semakin erat.

“gini aja dulu,” bisik sunwoo. hela nafasnya membuat bulu kuduk di sekitar leher chanhee meremang bersamaan. “bentar.”

chanhee tahu bahwa akan terlalu sulit baginya untuk menolak pinta yang lebih muda. karena baginya, peluk sunwoo adalah rumah; perihal ternyaman yang tak pernah ingin ia tukar dengan apapun di dunia, meski ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin _harus_.

baru ketika sunwoo membalikkan posisinya, chanhee bisa merasakan hangat dan hampa yang terpancar sekaligus dari pandang kim sunwoo.

“chanhee,” panggil sunwoo dengan tingkat kesabaran yang tak lebih dari angka nol. dari jarak sedekat ini, deru nafas sunwoo kembali terasa, dan tahu-tahu bibir mereka sudah bersatu dalam satu ciuman manis.

terkadang, chanhee berpikir kalau bahasa kasih sunwoo terletak di bagaimana ia mencium. bila lidah sunwoo tak bisa lagi menampik lelah akibat ribuan rasa cinta, ia bakal bubuhkan kecup di segala kulit chanhee yang sanggup ia raih; telapak, pipi, dahi. kalau berhasil di bibir, tulang pipinya akan terangkat dalam sebuah senyum sebelum menggigit bilah ranum chanhee dan mengajak main lidahnya. dalam setiap ciumnya, sunwoo selalu hati-hati. sekalipun chanhee minta lebih, sunwoo akan patuh sebelum mencium luka yang tak sengaja ia buat.

memikirkan bagaimana sunwoo akan mencium orang lain dengan sayang yang sebegininya—setelah sekian lama mengira bahwa ini hanyalah miliknya seorang—membuat perih tak kasat mata sekali lagi mampir di dada chanhee.

“nangis terus,” ledek sunwoo, setengah bercanda dan setengah sayang. tanpa chanhee sadari, tautan mereka sudah terputus, dan jemari sunwoo sudah mengusap aliran yang turun dari netranya. “enak ya?”

“brengsek,” sumpah chanhee sambil menoyor dahi sunwoo. kekasihnya itu balas melempar gelak lucu sebelum mengusak hidung mereka berdua.

“terus kenapa?” desak sunwoo. chanhee berusaha menghindar, namun usahanya terbilang percuma dengan jemari sunwoo yang sedang mengunci dagunya. “sakit?”

“enggak,” cicit chanhee. sebelah alis sunwoo terangkat, jelas tak puas dengan jawaban yang terlalu singkat itu. chanhee balas menghela nafas pertanda menyerah.

“kamu,” mulai chanhee, jari telunjuknya menuding telak dada sunwoo dan sukses membuat kekasihnya itu mundur satu langkah. “kalau mau nyium pacar kamu besok, jangan langsung gigit-gigit. takutnya dia gak bakal suka.”

tatap mata sunwoo penuh tanya, tapi chanhee tak ingin menjawab. ia tahu jika sunwoo paham betul dengan pikirnya, dan chanhee ingin memberinya waktu untuk memproses.

“itu perkara besok,” ujar sunwoo kemudian, mengedikkan sebelah bahunya santai seakan isi kepalanya tidak sedang kalut oleh pilu. “kalau kamu, kan, suka.”

“terus,” lanjut chanhee, dengan jari yang masih ditudingkan, pura-pura mengabaikan jawaban setengah hatinya sunwoo. “pacar kamu besok bukan temen kecilmu, dia gak akan tahu sama kebiasaanmu. kasih tahu kalau kamu alergi udang, dan kalau kamu gak suka minum kopi yang terlalu pahit.”

di ujung benaknya, sunwoo ingin menolak. ia ingin kekasihnya nanti adalah kekasihnya saat ini—yang sudah hafal dengan tingkahnya sampai ke luar kepala. ia ingin kekasihnya adalah orang yang selama nyaris sebulan terakhir ini membuatkannya sarapan pagi, dan membalas kecupnya malu-malu seakan itu adalah kali pertamanya mereka.

tetapi, sunwoo memilih diam. karena chanhee sedang berusaha melepasnya, dan sunwoo harus paham.

“kalau mau pulang, jangan lupa minta siapin air panas dulu,” kata chanhee, jemarinya menata ujung rambut sunwoo yang sudah memanjang sampai ke sekitar telinganya. “terus, jangan kebiasaan begadang main game. dan jangan lupa ngabarin kalau kamu pulang malem. pacar kamu bisa khawatir.”

“mirip kayak pacar aku yang sekarang, dong,” goda sunwoo. cengir jahilnya melebar melihat kuluman senyum yang sedang mati-matian disembunyikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

“sunwoo,” panggil chanhee, pura-pura jengah mendengar kekeh geli sunwoo. “serius, ih.”

“iya, serius,” angguk sunwoo. tetapi, bibir chanhee malah makin mengerucut. alih-alih menciumnya kembali, sunwoo meraih satu kepal chanhee yang sedang menggantung di sebelah sisi badannya.

“aku juga mau titip sesuatu, boleh?” pinta sunwoo, dan chanhee balas mengangguk polos. lalu, oleh yang lebih muda, dibukanya genggam chanhee lewat sentuh lembut jemarinya. kemudian, sebelah tangannya lagi bersandiwara seakan sedang mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya sebelum ditaruh di atas telapak chanhee yang terbuka.

“buat pacarnya chanhee di masa depan,” ucap sunwoo, dengan mata yang terpejam dan senyum matahari khas miliknya. “tolong dijaga baik-baik ya, _bahagianya chanhee ini._ “

ketika sunwoo membuka mata, badannya telah direngkuh erat-erat. kaos hitamnya sudah basah, dan sunwoo paham betul bila ini hanyalah ulah choi chanhee yang sedang menumpahkan segala pasrahnya. entah terhadap takdir, waktu, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri. maka, sunwoo balas dekap bahu yang terlanjur lemah itu, dan berharap perih mereka nantinya boleh pupus diterjang waktu. sebab, bila raga keduanya tak mungkin bersatu, harap mereka bakal tetap sepadan; bahagianya satu sama lain.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's changmin's current boyfriend,,
> 
> scream @ me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/gryffinkyu) or [twt](https://twitter.com/kyupremacist)


End file.
